The Perfect Valentine
by SupermanMakesMeGiddy
Summary: Lois and Clark celebrate their first Valentine's Day together and after much debate, Lois thinks she's come up with the perfect gift. MAJOR FLUFF! First story so critique is encouraged! Gonna be a two-parter most likely. UPDATED AND COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"If you use your supervision to look through that blindfold I swear I will never speak to you again." Lois said as she drove.

"You and I both know that that isn't true." Clark said with a knowing and somewhat smug smile on his face.

Lois made a face that she wasn't sure if he would actually see or not. She knew it was true, she doubted she could last very long without talking to him, especially on this drive.

"Fine" she said with a bit of a huff, "but if you do look through that blindfold and figure out where we're going you won't be participating in the usual Valentine's _night_ activities."

A blush almost instantly crept up Clark's neck and onto his face to highlight his cheekbones. "Lois…" he said in an exasperated tone.

It was now her turn for a smug smile to appear. She knew that would embarrass him and reveled in the control she had over him… at least this part of him. He was a true gentleman, one that rarely if ever talked about sex (no matter how good it was) and she loved that about him but sometimes she couldn't help but use that adorable trait to her advantage.

"Sorry Superman, did I embarrass you?" she said teasingly. The nickname had only been a recent development. When they first got together, it had been something that was pretty sensitive to both of them, understandably so. As they had gotten closer and spent more time together, they had started to get more comfortable with the idea and it was just nature for either of them to bring out the nickname jokingly from time to time.

It was Valentine's Day and their first as a couple. The last few months had been better than either of them could have ever imagined. The exchange of "I love yous" had come quickly but so naturally that neither of them questioned it. They had decided that they had been together long enough to warrant an exchange of gifts on this day.

To Clark's great surprise, Lois had actually seemed very excited at the idea. He hadn't taken this self-made, determined, tough reporter to be the romantic type but apparently she was. He had thought long and hard about what to get her. The typical stuffed teddy bear hugging a box full of chocolate? God no, even if she had been that type of girl, which everyone who had ever met Lois knew she wasn't, it was far too cliché and impersonal for their relationship. Jewelry? That was a possibility. Lois wasn't the ornate, gaudy type that would wear huge earrings and chunky necklaces; this was partly because they would get in her way as she ran from place to place tracking down leads and racing to the scene of the crime (much to his chagrin at times). No, she was definitely a stud earring and a simple chain kind of girl. After much debate, he had finally settled on a simple, thin silver chained necklace from which a diamond-cut sapphire hung. He by no means made enough money to afford such a stone but with his special capabilities, he really didn't need to buy it (after all the mines were easy enough to locate and the whole heat vision thing made the cutting effortless). To make this gift more special and unique, Clark had lasered in a microscopic image of the El family crest. It couldn't be seen by the naked eye so Lois could wear it in public without being questioned but it was there, kind of like their own little secret.

Lois had received Clark's gift that morning before they had started their journey. She of course had brought up the price but after he had explained the process of actually getting the gift, she was much more at ease and took it in. It was one of the most gorgeous things she had ever seen and it strangely came with a microscope. Clark instructed her to put it up to the stone and look inside. At that point Lois lost all capacity to speak. The stone was the same color as his suit, the crest was in the stone, and she would always have a piece of the man she loved with her when she wore it.

After Clark had given her her gift, she was even more grateful that she had come up with her Valentine's idea. She had lost sleep over what to get this wonderful man for their first Valentine's Day. What could you possibly get the man who has saved your life on several occasions to show your love? She ran through everything she could think of, she even searched the internet deleting her history afterward to make sure he wouldn't find out. There were so many aspects of Clark that she didn't know where to begin. Should she get him something funny? Something sentimental? Something romantic? A combination of all of them? What the hell could she get this farm boy turned city boy who was also a superhero? Farm Boy…it hit her! Clark had adapted very well to Metropolis and seemed to be enjoying it (if you asked Clark, a lot of it had to do with the fact that Lois was there) but she knew that he missed his home. He hadn't been able to see his mother, his dog, or his farm since he had put it back together the day after Zod's attack. There was so much repairing to do in the city that it had taken up most of his time outside of his job at The Planet.

So here they were, driving to Smallville, Kansas teasing one another and Lois praying she could actually pull this off. She knew that Clark would try his best but she wasn't really sure how much control he had over not seeing past a thin blindfold. If he did look through, she knew that he would know exactly where they were going and the surprise would be ruined.

The gift was a surprise to Clark but they weren't showing up unannounced. Lois had called his mother (making sure he wasn't even in the same building when she called) and had discussed the plan with her. Martha seemed very surprised at hearing from her but the surprise quickly turned to joy when she heard what Lois was planning. They arranged a time for the couple to arrive and said their goodbyes before Clark came within his very long earshot.

The conversation for the rest of the car ride was light and enjoyable. Occasionally Clark would ask where they were going or why it was taking them so long but Lois refused to answer any of his questions. She was finally turning onto the road that would lead to his house when she started to get anxious. What if he had wanted to just stay at home that day? Was it still too soon after the attack that it would bring up bad memories and ruin Valentine's Day? She knew she was in too deep to turn back now and just hoped that it would be all that she had hoped.

Lois stopped just a bit up the road from his house, enough so it was in plain sight but not so close that they were in the driveway. She parked the car and took a deep breath.

"Wait here" she said as she got out of the car and went over to the passenger's side. She opened his door and took his hand, helping him out of the car.

"You ready for your gift?" she asked.

"After hours of waiting, I'm more than ready." Clark said with a small grin on his face.

Lois walked around behind Clark and took off his blindfold. He opened his eyes and…silence. Not a word, no expression, just silence. Lois felt her stomach twist and drop as she started to panic and think that this had been a horrible idea. It was then that Martha Kent came out onto the porch with their dog.

"Mom!" Clark exclaimed as the biggest smile Lois had ever seen spread across his face. He started running towards the house, at a speed that was considered only a little faster than the average human, as the family dog bounded towards him. When they met Clark kneed down and tried to pet her as she manically licked his face and jumped on him. Lois relished in the sound of the pure laughter that was escaping his lungs. She slowly started to walk towards the house and watched as Clark raised himself from the ground. He walked over to his mother who had begun to walk toward him. Their embrace was enough to break Lois's heart into a million pieces from the shear love that she saw in it.

By the time Lois reached the house and members of the Kent family, mother and son were separating. As Martha pulled back, she could see that she was crying but could not seem to shake the smile that was plastered on her face.

Lois quietly walked up behind her boyfriend as he turned to face the car were he had left her in such a rush. The smile on his face matched that of his mother's and made Lois smile as well.

"So do you like your present so far?" she asked, still nervous for his answer even though she was pretty sure she knew what it was.

"I love it" he said with his eyes shining as bright as she could ever recall.

All of the tension that had been building up in her body during the trip seeped out of Lois as her smile widened.

"Good" she said, "well, let's not waste it outside in the cold." Lois took Clark's hand and followed Mrs. Kent into the house to continue what was very rapidly becoming Clark's favorite Valentine's Day if not his favorite memory.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had been filled with nothing but joy and laughter. Clark had given Lois a quick tour of the house before the festivities officially began. Mrs. Kent and Lois had both decided that they would let Clark do whatever he wanted, not that there was so much variety in Smallville. He wasn't even sure what to do with all of the freedom they had given him. He decided that the first thing they would do after the tour would be to go into town. He was so happy to be home that he would have been happy just sitting in his living room talking to his mother and girlfriend but he decided to show Lois around.

"And that's where I got my bike when I was ten…oh and that street is where the football float that my class made for the parade after the team won sectionals…" This had been going on the entire time they had been walking in town. Clark had been walking side by side with his mother while reliving memories with an ever-present smile on his face. It warmed her heart to see the pride Clark had for his small town.

Clark and his mother agreed that they should get lunch at the local diner. The three of them went in and went to sit at a booth. Clark, being the polite man that he was, held the door for both women as they entered the diner. Martha sat on one side of the booth while Lois, without thinking, sat on the other. Before Clark could even begin to debate which side of the booth to sit on, his mother placed her coat next to her and asked Lois for her's as well. Clark slid in next to Lois and picked up his menu. The waitress came over and naturally knew Clark, everyone knew everyone in this town. She was surprised to see him and called over a couple of the other patrons and waitresses to catch up with Clark and his mother.

She was glad that he had so many friends and was enjoying himself but Lois could not help but feel a little left out. She was a big girl and could handle the few minutes that they would be taking to talk about things she had no idea about but the selfish part of her wanted the day to just involve the three of them. Clark would never intentionally leave her out of anything and would never want her to feel uncomfortable but he was just so engrossed in the chatter that he had been missing out on now for a very long time and got caught up in it. The Kents continued to talk among the other townspeople and laugh and enjoy themselves for several more minutes. The conversation did not seem to be heading toward a cease anytime soon so Lois found that she was fascinated with the menu in front of her. She was so fascinated in fact that she did not realize Clark had been looking at her until she felt his warm hand cover hers where it lie on the booth seat. A little startled, she looked over to see him sweetly smiling at her as the rest of the group were talking amongst themselves. She visibly relaxed and returned the smile. Someone called his name and he was forced to break eye contact with Lois but as he did so he gave the hand that was in his a light squeeze that she knew meant "I know you're here and I'm glad you are." He looked away and responded to whoever had called him yet did not let go of her hand.

Eventually the conversation died down and they were able to order their food. Clark, Lois, and Martha talked about the weather, the city, Smallville, the latest news (carefully avoiding anything that had to do with Superman because this was not his day) and other relatively mundane things. Once they had finished their food and paid, they went back out onto the street where they continued their walking. Soon, the three had gone all over and decided that it was time to go back to the Kent residence. They got back to the farm around four and the women sat Clark in front of them television with a beer and a football game and proceeded to the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

As he sat in the recliner, he could hear Lois and his mother chatting and laughing as they made him dinner. He thought to himself, "How could I have gotten this lucky?" He thought back on the day thus far and could not remember having a more perfect day than this. He had gotten to see his mother and his dog, both of whom he had been missing terribly; he had gotten to walk around Smallville and see many of his old friends, Yes, this day had been fantastic and now the women that were the center of his life were in the next room enjoying each other's company. Clark leaned back further into the recliner and closed his eyes, relishing in this phenomenal feeling.

What seemed like seconds later, he was being woken up by Lois, who was leaning over him with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Hey there sleepyhead, dinner's ready and you need to come to the table."

"Sorry, I didn't even realize I fell asleep." He said as he took the hand she offered to help him out of the chair. Clark got out of the chair started to follow Lois to the kitchen but stopped short.

"Clark, what…"

He pulled her back into him so that her back was against his broad chest. His arms wrapped around her waist as he rested his chin against her shoulder. Lois leaned back into him and smiled while she brought her arms up the cover his, their hands finding each other's. They stayed like this for a few seconds before Mrs. Kent called to them "Dinner is going to get cold if you two don't hurry up!"

Lois felt Clark's chest rumble as he chuckled softly before calling back "Coming Mom." He planted a soft kiss on her cheek before letting go of her waist and taking her hand, leading them into the kitchen.

Dinner was delicious. Martha and Lois (though mostly Martha) had made ribs, biscuits, mashed potatoes, corn, and for dessert, Martha had baked an apple pie in advance. Clark devoured everything the women put in front of him. He hadn't realized just how much he missed these country meals. When everything had been eaten and they had been sitting at the table joking around and casually talking for going on four hours now, Lois decided that it was time for her to head upstairs. They had established earlier that Lois and Clark would be sleeping in separate rooms and Lois hadn't expected anything else honestly. She pushed her chair back from the table and stood up to stretch. The movement caused both Mrs. Kent and Clark to look over at her, Clark with a questioning look on his face.

"That drive took a lot more out of me then I thought it would or maybe it's just all this fresh air I'm not used to and now that my stomach is completely full I'm exhausted and think I'll head to bed." Lois said walking behind Clark to rub his shoulders lightly.

"It's only ten…" Clark said resting his hand on one of her's.

"I know but I guess this city girl just isn't used to all this country activity. Besides, this way you and your mom can spend some time alone together. Have a good night Mrs. Kent." Lois said smiling at the older woman.

"Lois, you brought my son home to spend time with his mother on your first Valentine's Day, you can call me Martha."

"Ok, goodnight Mrs…Martha." Lois looked down and Clark and gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying "Happy Valentine's Day Clark."

Clark over his shoulder at her and said "Goodnight, Lois." smiling and squeezing her hand before she pulled away and left them at the table with Clark's eyes following her all the way out.

Martha watched her son with a knowing look and once Lois was upstairs she said, "You've got yourself a great girl there Clark."

Clark jerked his head back toward the direction of his mother and felt his face get hot. Martha laughed quietly and shook her head.

"You love her don't you?"

Clark looked down and thought of all this day had been. He looked back up and stared at his mother directly and said "Yes." without a hint of question in his passionate eyes.

Martha smiled and poured herself some more hot water from the kettle that was sitting in the middle of the table. "Good I was hoping you did. Don't let this one get away Clark."

Mother and son looked at each other for a long moment, son trying to figure out what his mother was thinking and mother trying to convey how happy she was that he had finally found someone she knew would be there for him no matter what.

The two stayed up for another hour or so talking about things that were easier to talk about alone. They talked about his father and how they both missed him. They talked about the newly repaired house and barn. Eventually the topic of Superman was brought about and it was actually relieving to talk to someone about it. He had talked to Lois of course and she had helped him a great deal, more than he could ever thank her for, but his mother had raised him. She knew his past and how thought. She sat and listened while he spoke of what he could bring himself to. The conversation ended shortly after that, leaving Clark feeling more free from burden than he had in a while. He hugged his mother tightly as they got up and stood there for a while. It was so surreal to be home. No cars, no planes, no shouting or alarms; just the sound of crickets chirping and an owl hooting once in a while.

"Get some sleep Clark. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Martha proceeded to follow the dame path that Lois had taken earlier that night.

"Goodnight Mom" Clark called out after her. He stood in the kitchen for a couple minutes just looking around and reflecting on the day.

Lois was upstairs in the bed that had been assigned to her on her phone. She wasn't tired, not even in the slightest, but she knew that she had to leave Clark and his mother time to be alone so she had feigned exhaustion and went to her room. She had spent her time so far playing mindless games on her phone seeing how she didn't exactly get the best connection out here to search for news on the internet.

"I knew you weren't tired." a voice sounded from out of nowhere.

Lois startled, wildly looking around for a moment before her eyes settled on Clark hovering just outside her open bedroom window. He chuckled and silently flew in but did not land on the floor just yet.

"Mr. Kent, are you supposed to be in this room?" Lois said teasingly.

"Well I guess I can just leave then." He said as he started to drift back toward the window.

"You fly out that window, you're going to find that you no longer have a girlfriend."

Clark laughed (quietly to keep from waking his mother) and flew over to the bed where Lois moved over and held up the blankets she was under. He settled himself down on the bed and pulled the covers up around them before he laid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He nuzzled his face in her neck and she buried her left hand in his hair and brought her right hand to his chest.

"Hi" he whispered softly through a smile.

"Hi" she said mirroring him.

Clark took his face from his neck and leaned back just far enough to see her face next to his. He looked into her eyes for a long second and saw that there was nothing but love for him there. He was astounded at the sheer amount of joy he was feeling right now. Actually, he was amazed by the joy he had felt all day. He shook his head softly and said

"Lois I…I don't know how to thank you for all that you did today. I just…I…"

She could tell that he was struggling to portray what he was feeling so she said "Well I didn't know what you get a superhero who has saved your life on numerous occasions" with laughter in her voice.

He smiled at her but the smile quickly disappeared, leaving Clark with a serious and thoughtful face.

"No one has ever made me feel so loved or special before. You could have done something as simple as make me breakfast and I would have been happy. This was such a selfless gift, I don't know how I could ever begin to make you understand how much it means to me." He broke off because his voice was starting to shake and tears were welling up in his eyes.

Lois just tenderly stared at him. How could she have brought such a strong man to the point of tears? She reached up her hand from his chest to caress his face and placed an adoring kiss on his soft lips.

"I'm glad you liked your present." she whispered.

"I do feel kinda cheated though." Clark said.

Lois looked at him with an expression of shock and worry. "What?! How?!" concern seeping through her words.

Clark smiled. "On our way here, you threatened that I wouldn't be participating in Valentine's _night_ activities but seeing as how you only kissed me on the cheek downstairs, I have a feeling that it was never in the cards to begin with."

It was now Lois's turn to blush and shyly look away. "Well I know how proper you are and I didn't want to make your mother uncomfortable so I just thought…" she trailed off feeling more and more embarrassed with every word that came out of her mouth.

"It's ok, you'll just have to make it up to me tomorrow night." he teased.

Lois scoffed and pushed his chest, starting to separate herself from him. He grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her back to him.

"She loves you, you know." he said, becoming serious again.

"Your mom? Are you sure?" Lois wanted it to be true. She had had fun with Martha and was really hoping that they could get along and be friends.

"She told me that I shouldn't let you get away. I told her that I had no plans in letting that happen."

"Well that's good because I have no plans of leaving." Lois said in a contented voice that matched her mood.

They lay like that, wrapped in each other's arms until Lois could feel herself fighting her eyelids to stay open.

"Go to sleep Lois." Clark said softly as he began to stroke her hair.

He reveled in the sigh and smile that his actions elicited. She opened her eyes to look at him and asked "How long can you stay?"

"Until sunrise. I have to make sure I get to my room before that or my mother will know I was here all night and I can't just leave your room through the door, she'd hear me pass her room." came the reply.

"I guess it's better than nothing." Lois's speak was getting lazy and slurred and she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open any longer. He laughed at her antics that apparently held steadfast even when she was on the brink of being unconscious.

"I love you Clark." she said and she tried to nestle further into his chest, reaching for his hand with her right in the process.

He grabbed her hand and held it tight as he said "I love you too Lois. Happy Valentine's Day."

Clark drifted off to sleep with the love of his life in his arms, in his own house where he had spent much needed time with his mother, after the most amazing day he had ever had.


End file.
